Cosmic Love
by GirlyInBurgundy
Summary: When the Slayers turn on Jonno and plot to kill Vlad, he must leave the School to protect his family but when the Slayers take an interest in Wolfie, Vlad and Erin must do everything within their power to protect the little boy from harm. Set after 3x13.
1. Prologue

**Cosmic Love**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ERIN<strong>_

_We laid in the tall grass, all my senses alight as I heard the rustling signaling someone coming towards were Wolfie and I were. _

_I wondered for a moment whether it may be Vlad coming back for us but when I heard the footsteps I knew it was not him. Vlad always crept, his footsteps as silent as could be but this person was not bothering._

_They knew we were here. _

_He could see us now and I pulled Wolfie slowly to his feet, shielding his tiny body behind mine as the man raised the weapon he had been holding._

_We had been told we would die._

_I knew I would die. _

_But I know I could never let Wolfie die. _

_And no matter what happened. _

_The last thing Wolfie would ever see is me protecting him. _


	2. Protect

**Cosmic Love**

_**Chapter One - Protect**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I love the relationship between Vlad and Erin and I like the way that he is a vampire and the Chosen one and she is a human and a slayer which I think adds an extra forbidden feeling to their romance. _

_Anyway on with the story, anyone who reviews gets free cookies * wink *._

_**Set after Episode 13.**_

* * *

><p>The night air was cold against her skin as she waited for Vlad by a park close to the school.<p>

Rubbing her hands together, she murmured a curse as it did no good and she closed her eyes for a moment at the pain in her fingers; it was as though her fingers were turning to ice.

"Erin, where's your coat?"

Turning sharply towards the sound of his voice, she narrowed her eyes slightly at him before turning back towards the direction of the pond, shifting slightly on the bench so there was room for him to sit next to her.

"Sorry I was late, Wolfie destroyed half of the furniture in one of the side sitting rooms and Dad wouldn't let me leave until I'd cleaned it up."

She smiled at the mention of the mischievous little boy. During her time with the Dracula's, Wolfie had made life more fun and made her feel less on edge with the family. She felt a strange type of sisterly affection, much like she did for Ryan although Wolfie was different because unlike Ryan, she felt a strong urge to protect the little vampire/wolf.

"You didn't answer my question"

Turning her gaze away from the still water towards him, she shrugged.

"It wasn't cold when it was light; it was only since it got dark"

Vlad gave her a disapproving frown but did not pursue the subject further, instead pulling her closer to him and wrapping his large arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. Even though he had no body heat to warm her chilled skin, his hoodie was soft and his coat would warm her. He felt his lips tug upwards as she pressed her face closer into his shoulder.

She knew he liked to be protective so she always tried to show him she could take care of herself but in the end, he always won and got to look after her.

They sat on the bench for awhile, his head resting on top of hers until he felt her beginning to shiver slightly and he shook his head slightly as he raised his head from her hair and blinked rapidly as felt the even chillier wind hit his face. He needed to get her inside, without a coat she'd make herself ill.

Pulling away from her, he rose and took her hand, guiding her to her feet.

"Come on, you're freezing. We need to get home"

Even though she was cold to the point of her fingers falling off she didn't want to ruin the moment they were having and with a smile, she lifted onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.

Against his better judgment Vlad pulled her closer, wrapping his coat around her as he deepened the kiss. Her lips were so unbelievably warm and his cold ones wouldn't let hers move away from his for a moment as though her lips made him live again. For the first time in his life, he could accept who and what he was. When he had lived in Stokely, he had longed for was being cured of his vampirism, kept his father out of trouble and tried to be a normal kid but now, holding Erin against him and feeling her lips brushing against his own, he knew he was a different person to the boy he used to be.

He had finally become content with his life.

Pulling his lips from hers, he kissed her forehead before wrapping his arm around her waist and led her back in the direction of the school. It had been a month since they had defeated Sethius and surprisingly all was calm. The Count had been spending as much time as he could around Miss McCauley, even being brave enough to arrange their 'date'. Ingrid and Bertrand had been raiding the blood cellar while the infatuated Count was distracted by the headmistress and Vlad had began to become suspicious of a possible romance between the pair after he saw Bertrand's murderous gaze towards someone who had asked Ingrid out. Wolfie and Renfield had been causing mischief and accidents like usual but most strange part of the past month was that Vlad and Jonno had become what Vlad never dreamed the would be; friends.

When Jonno had seen that Vlad was serious about his plan for peace between Breathers and Vampires, Jonno and Mina had begun to secretly help him and Erin begin to set up the plan they had discussed before Sethius's demise; Vampire Blood Banks.

As they reached the school, Vlad pushed the door open and began to lead Erin towards the staircase towards his room were they could hang out for a while but a loud roar made him freeze.

"RENFIELD!"

Looking down at Erin on the step below him, he winced as he heard what sounded like a bottle of blood being smashed on the floor and with a shake of his head; he pulled Erin towards the throne room where the Count was holding Renfield up by his neck.

"What is going on?"

The Count dropped him the moment he saw Vlad and pointed towards the blood puddle and smashed glass upon the floor a few feet away from where Renfield lay sprawled.

"The imbecile gave me Soy Blood!"

Under Vlad's disapproving glare, the Count lowered the finger that had been pointing at Renfield who had by this time clumsily scrambled to his feet and was picking up the remains of the bottle on the floor.

"But Sire, the blood was in a bottle of The Duchess of Norwich"

Snatching the label out of his hands, the Count let out a wall shaking roar and Vlad felt his unbeating heart sink as he realized that Ingrid and Bertrand's blood stealing dates had been rumbled.

So much for getting on for on for the next one hundred years.

"INGRID!"

Grabbing Erin's hand and pulling her out of the door as his sister appeared in the middle of the room; best to leave them to it. He led her upstairs and into his room, quickly shutting the door behind him and leaning against it as his Father began to yell.

"Do you think he'll find out about Bertrand and Ingrid?"

Vlad's head rose sharply to look at her in shock.

"How do you know about Ingrid and Bertrand?"

She gave him a patronizing look before walking towards him.

"They don't exactly hide it. Even a blind person would know!"

Vlad bit his lip, casting his mind back on all the times he had seen Ingrid and Bertrand in the same room together and he too had to admit that they didn't hide it at all, the slight glances and hand touches.

"I suppose so. Ah well, at least it will get it all out in the open"

"As long as Bertrand isn't out to kill me anymore then I think him and Ingrid should be together and be happy"

Pushing himself away from the door, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her as she placed her head on his shoulder and burying her face in his neck, breathing in deeply in contentment. Feeling her shiver slightly within his hold, he raised his hand and with a casual click of his fingers the fireplace in his room burst into flame.

"He wouldn't try and touch you, I wouldn't let him"

Pulling her head away from his shoulder, she raised her face and kissed his cheek.

"You're the sweetest vampire in the world"

Vlad grinned at her as she smiled up at him, her eyes shining in the firelight that flickered around the room. Moving his lips, he aimed for hers but before he could make contact a loud knock on his bedroom door interrupted them making him freeze in his movement. Rolling his eyes at her, he pecked her lips quickly before he walked around her to the door and on opening it discovered Wolfie looking up at him, his eyes massive and tearful with his little hands covering his ears.

"Why's everyone shouting?"

Smiling down at his young half brother, Vlad pulled him into the room and led him to the sofa were Erin had sat. Upon seeing her, Wolfie grinned, all traces of his previous upset vanishing from his face and scrambled into her lap. Shaking his head at his brothers affection, Vlad sat next to them, lifting Wolfie's legs so that the rested over his.

"They're just arguing, they'll be quiet soon"

Wolfie snuggled his head into Erin's shoulder reassured by her words and comfort. Vlad felt sorry for Wolfie.

The Count had always fussed over him and made him feel special because of him being the 'heir' whereas Ingrid had been abandoned and unloved. Although he didn't know what it was like to be unloved, he did know what it felt like to be abandoned. His mother had never cared for any of her three children.

Wolfie was only four and already she'd left him to fend for himself.

Smiling as he watched his brother fall asleep in Erin's arms, he promised himself that whatever may happen in the future, he'd make Wolfie's future a happy and loved one.

After a few minutes of him and Erin sitting content listening to Wolfie's occasional whimper or yowl in his sleep, Vlad rose. Wolfie needed to get to bed; it was already too late for him to be awake and looking at the boy more closely Vlad noticed that he was already in his pajamas suggesting that the Count's fury had woken him. Reaching down, he pulled his sleeping brother from Erin's hold and with her help adjusted him so that he wouldn't wake. Walking to the door and holding it open, Erin led the way to Wolfie's room where she pulled back the covers and watched Vlad lay Wolfie gently down so as not to wake him. Vlad stepped back as Erin pulled off his slippers and socks and tucked him in, reaching for the toy dog that he usually went nowhere without.

Stroking his forehead for a few moments, she felt Vlad's hand on her back and smiling at him she pulled away, letting him lead her out of the room, only pausing momentarily to flick the light off as she passed.

"Come on, we've got school in the morning"

Leading her to her door, Vlad lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers in a slow, gently kiss before pulling away, only letting go of her hand at the last possible moment. She watched him all the way until he turned the corner and then he was gone and with a smile she entered her room for much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Groaning as his alarm blared, he sleepily sat up forgetting he was in his coffin and thumped his head on the lid, letting out a curse as he momentarily saw stars.<p>

"I really need to stop doing that."

Clicking his fingers to open his coffin lid, he rose into a sitting position rubbing his eyes as he struggled to wake himself up. Groaning as he flitted to sit in front of his fireplace, he let out a sign before rising and began preparing to go to lessons.

"VLADAMIR!"

Halfway through adjusting his tie, Vlad froze.

His father only used his full name when he was worried about something or really annoyed. Either way, he was in trouble.

Grabbing his schoolbag and flitting towards the Throne room, he was shocked to come face to face with the last person he expected to see.

"What are you doing here?"

Jonno gave him an anxious look before glancing at the Count who was sitting in his Throne next to Zoltan reading the Vampire Times.

"The slayers didn't take our no slaying, no biting thing well"

Frowning, Vlad slumped down on the sofa facing the Slayer.

"Why? It gives everyone what they want!"

"The head of the Slayer's guild doesn't believe that you and the other Vampires with stick with the pact and that you're only trying to trick us and gain our trust so that you can harm us later"

Letting out a growl and slamming his head against the back of the sofa in frustration Vlad stayed silent. Jonno fidgeted slightly under the Count's glare as he looked over his paper from the throne.

"Vlad you have to leave here"

Sitting forwards, he looked Jonno in the eye.

"Why?"

"The slayers know that you live here and they think that you've hypnotized me and Mum! They don't trust us anymore and they're going to use the Sun Generator to dust you all."

The paper was lowered as the Count looked down at the Slayer before him and growled, a satisfied smile spreading across his face as Jonno edged away from him.

"We destroyed the machine Slayer"

"They've been fixing it and the plan is in place. They don't care about you or the others, its only Vlad. If he's gone from here for awhile then they'll leave you alone! They won't waste the Generators energy on ordinary vampires"

Immediately from the look on the Count's face Jonno realized what he had said.

"I am no ordinary vampire. I AM COUNT DRACULA!"

The last sentence came out as a yell which made the wall shudder and the plates on the table rattle. Jonno winced as the noise made his head ache but didn't move from his position.

"You're not the Chosen One. Vlad's who they want here"

Standing and looking at first his Father and then the slayer in front of him, Vlad came to a decision.

"I'll leave tonight. We have loads of money; I'll stay in a hotel or something further down the country."

Jonno let out a deep breath before giving him a worried look and immediately Vlad knew Jonno was going to make his day even worse.

"They know about your brother too and they want him eradicated"

This made Vlad stand immediately straighter than before, targeting him was one thing but his little brother who couldn't even defend himself; that was low.

"Why would they want to kill Wolfie?"

"They think he's an abomination and want him gone. They're frightened of what he'll become because a Vampire and a Werewolf breeding together has never been heard off. They seem to believe that because his future is uncertain that he must be stopped."

Banging his hand down on the table, he reined in his anger before turning to face Jonno again, his hand aching slightly.

"I'll take Wolfie with me"

Jonno nodded at him before saying his goodbyes and leaving, if they Slayers knew that he had warned Vlad then there would be trouble.

Leaving the room and ignoring his Fathers demands of where he will go, he headed for the one person who this would mean the most too.

Raising a hand and knocking on the door, he waited for a moment before she said he could enter her room.

"Erin"

She looked up from were she was on the floor sorting through her school bag and the smile on her face at seeing him froze before she rose.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to leave."

The look in her eyes made him stand straighter and look away from her.

"Why?"

"The Slayers are coming for me and they're targeting Wolfie as well. I'm gonna take him away from here for awhile. I won't let them hurt him"

Walking towards him and wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her face into his neck and for awhile they were silent before she looked up at him.

"I'm coming with you"

Immediately he pulled away from her and took a step back shaking his head.

"No, it's too dangerous"

"Oh and you leaving me here in a house of Vampires who want to kill me isn't! Please, I can help you look after Wolfie"

He knew she was right but he didn't want her in danger even though he knew that whenever she was with him she wasn't safe and yet if he left her she'd been in more danger.

"Alright but we have to leave at sunset. The sooner we're away from here the better"

He stumbled backwards slightly as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his. Relaxing into her embrace and wrapping his arms around her in turn, he deepened the kiss and felt for the first time that morning truly content.

* * *

><p><em>Where will Vlad and Erin go? <em>

_Will the Slayers get Wolfie? _

_Will Jonno stay loyal to Vlad or return to his former ways? _

_All in the next Chapter!_


	3. Running

**Cosmic Love**

_**Chapter Two – Running**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I'll try and update as much as I can before I go back to school in January although when I'm at school I don't know how often I'll be able too. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Pulling away from her, he pressed his forehead against hers and gave her a soft smile as he looked into her eyes.<p>

"We should really get to class"

Vlad didn't move and with a grin Erin pushed him away from her to reach for her schoolbag. The one lesson they had together that day was History so they decided they'd do they're planning during that time. Their lessons passed painfully slow and when the bell for lunch rang out Vlad was truly fed up of school and in a foul mood went off in search of his blonde haired love.

Heading through to their quarters, he spotted Ingrid sitting at the main table with Wolfie who was scrawling over one of his Fathers old books. Grabbing it from his little hands and glaring in his sister's direction, he placed the book back in its place on the shelf hoping his Father wouldn't go looking for it anytime soon.

"So, I hear you're leaving"

"I have to but I'm coming back soon so don't try anything while we're gone."

Ingrid gave him a look full of innocence, her eyes massive and a small smile on her face but her smile turned to a frown of confusion when his words registered in her mind.

"We?"

"The slayers are coming for Wolfie as well so me and Erin are taking him away from here awhile until we can get rid of whoever has ordered the attack."

Ingrid looked down at their small half brother who sat playing with his toy dog on the floor and then back up to Vlad; her eyes had a furious gleam in them.

"What's Woflie going to do, yap at them?"

Sinking into the chair opposite her, he shook his head.

"They think he's going to grow up into something they won't be able to control but he won't, he's not all vampire. He'll probably drink blood when he's older and he won't be able to go out into moonlight without transforming but other than that he can lead a normal life in the sunlight."

The siblings sat in silence for awhile watching their little brother play on the floor, both of them finding it hard to believe that someone could possibly want to hurt him.

"Vlad?"

Hearing her voice, he turned and looked towards her smiling.

Walking over to where he sat, she allowed him to pull her into his lap and kiss her cheek. Leaning his head against her shoulder, he groaned.

"Why can't everything just go to plan?"

She smiled and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"It wouldn't be life if everything was all perfect"

He couldn't think of a reply so he just closed his eyes and relaxed against her, not realizing at that moment how tired he really was. In their short conversation Ingrid had taken Wolfie back to the Count who would have to look after him while everyone was in lessons. Looking down at him, Erin gave him a helpless look.

"Where are we going to go?"

Vlad thought for a few moments before raising his eyes and answering her question, his mind made up.

"London"

"Why London?"

He gave her a bright smile, a plan formulating in his head as he looked up into her green eyes and explained. They didn't want to frighten Wolfie by telling him what was happening so they'd make it look like a holiday and were better than London, with its sightseeing and crowded population. They would hide in plain sight once again.

* * *

><p>"Is London fun?"<p>

As Erin folded some of Wolfie's best clothes into a backpack for that he could carry, she smiled down at him as he stared up at her, eyes wide as he clutched his toy to his chest.

"Yeah it's going to be great! Vlad will have to stay inside all day but me and you can go have lots of fun looking around."

He smiled up at her and she carried on placing his clothes in the bag until she felt his little arms wrap around her waist and hug her tightly.

"I love you!"

Leaning down until she reached his eyelevel, she kissed his cheek and lifted him up resting him on her hip as she carried him towards her room, placing him in the end of her coffin.

"I love you too"

A knock on her door made her look up as Vlad entered and smiled at the sight of his brother and Erin together. Walking forwards and ruffling his hair, he looked down at where Erin was packing the last of her stuff.

"You nearly done?"

She looked up at him and nodded.

"I've got to put my suitcase and Wolfie's in the car and then we can go when we want"

She rose and picked up her suitcase as Vlad lifted Wolfie into the air and with his spare hand he grabbed the backpack Erin had packed for him and headed down the stairs, pausing at Wolfie's room to let allow his brother to reach and grab his dog from the shelf above his bed.

When the car was packed, Vlad and Erin went to see the Count who gave them a credit card which would allow them to get money out of the Family savings whenever they needed, there was more than enough in the account to get them by for a long time. The Count hugged Vlad, nodded to Erin and allowed Wolfie to throw his arms around his waist, wincing as the boy addressed his as 'Uncle Count'.

With a warning from Bertrand of how important he was and to not do anything stupid and a death threat from Ingrid if he let Wolfie be hurt, the couple strapped Wolfie into the backseat and they headed off into the night.

Vlad leaned forward in his seat and tapped the windscreen.

"Are you sure these won't let the Sun burn me?"

She glanced from the road ahead to see what he was talking about and nodded at him reassuringly.

"Wish I could drive"

She grinned at his sulky expression and laughed.

"You could learn too"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah because the driving instructor is also going to have UV filtered windows in their car too. I can't learn to drive if I'll turn to dust in the drivers seat can I"

"Fair point"

She smiled sheepishly as him and leaned his head back against the seat before looking out of the window and watching the buildings blur slightly as they drove.

* * *

><p>Vlad was holding a map, trying to figure out the best way to get into London when he heard Erin curse and glance up into the mirror.<p>

"Vlad, we're being followed"

"Slayers?"

"Yeah, they've got one of the surveillance vans like they followed me and Ingrid with. They must have followed us from the school."

Vlad glanced back and saw the van three cars behind, the Slayers probably thought that they had fooled them by keeping a distance but their van was very noticeable when you knew what to look for.

"Turn at this corner here. We're gonna have to leave the car"  
>Erin turned to him and gave him a horrified look but did as he said and pulled down a factory work lane and parked.<p>

"Vlad its still light, you'll burn"  
>"Drive closer to that warehouse and I'll go in there till its dark and then we'll get a train to London okay. Drop me off and Wolfie off and then park the car back here, okay?"<p>

She nodded and drove to the warehouse he'd indicated, driving into the cover of the shadows where Vlad jumped out and grabbed the bags and pulled Wolfie out of the car. Once they had everything they needed Erin turned around and parked the car on the other side of the car park to where Wolfie and Vlad were hidden. Turning off the engine, she jumped out of the car and ran as fast as she could back to Vlad.

Walking into the dark cover of the warehouse, Erin jumped when she felt Vlad's arms wrap around her waist. Turning towards him, she pressed her lips to his gently before pulling backwards and wrapping her other arm around Wolfie, pulling him between them.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We'll stay here till nightfall and then walk to a station and go that way. Leave the keys here for the car, I've sent a message to Dad telling him to come and pick it up."

Pulling away and looking towards the sky, she estimated they would have to wait a few hours before they could leave.

* * *

><p>She was stood on the balcony overlooking the schools main entrance, watching her brothers and the Slayer leave. She understood why they went for Vlad but Wolfie was just a little boy, he was innocent.<p>

She didn't move when hands touched her waist and began to turn her around and for a moment as she looked up into his eyes she did nothing but when she came back to her senses, she rose and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck, raising one hand to bury into his hair.

A while later, he pulled back from her lips but only so he could place soft kisses from her jaw to her neck and she shivered slightly when she felt his lips touch her there. It was a sensitive place for a Vampire to be touched.

He was about to place his lips upon hers again when she spoke.

"Vlad knows about us"

Looking down into her eyes, he stepped backwards slightly.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

She had kept her eyes diverted but hearing his voice catch slightly, she lifted her massive blue eyes to his and stepped away.

"He'll tell my Father!"

"And? We don't have to hide, we can be together Ingrid! We can marry"

She stepped away from his reaching hand and pressed herself against the wall, as far away from his as she could get.

"I will not marry you"

She tried her best not to feel guilty at the look of hurt that passed across his face but it made tears come to her eyes as she looked up into his.

"Why? After everything, all we've done and what you said, your words meant nothing!"

Tears spilled down her face but she knew she had to be strong because in her heart she knew that she could never betray him.

_Will looked down at her as they stood in their room. _

_His lips were soft against her neck as he kissed over her collarbone as he raised his head and rested his forehead against hers, she whispered a promise that she intended to keep until the day she was slain or turn to dust with age. _

"_I will never love another Will. No matter what happens, you will be the only man I would ever want to marry. Our love shall be eternal."_

_He whispered his love for her before he pressed his lips to hers again. _

"I meant what I said when I spoke of my love for you, Bertrand but I made a promise to someone who meant everything to me and I will not break it, I will not taint my love for him with betrayal."

Bertrand said nothing and with a broken sob, she swept past him and down the staircase towards her room where she sat in her coffin and sobbed for hours.

Her love for Will was forever, she should not love another.

Bertrand had awoken her broken heart and made her feel alive again.

She loved him, not even she could deny that.

How could they be together if she would betray her first love?

She had allowed Will to die.

_And for that, she would be forever alone. _

* * *

><p><em>Will Ingrid see sense and allow Bertrand to love her? <em>

_Will the Slayers manage to follow Vlad and Erin to London?_

_And the time has come for Jonno to decide were his loyalties lie, with Vlad or the Slayers?_

_All in the next Chapter entitled Written In The Stars_


	4. Written In The Stars

**Cosmic Love**

_Chapter Three – Written in the Stars_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **In this chapter, the point of View of characters changes very quickly during each section so be warned Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The pale white ceiling felt strange to her eyes.<p>

She was so used to the dark colors of the Dracula household that as she lay looking up at the white ceiling, it felt too bright for her eyes. They had stayed in the cold warehouse for an hour waiting for it to go dark and by that time the air was even more bitterly cold. They had hunted for a train station for ages and by the time they had reached London; Wolfie had fallen asleep so Erin had been designated Wolf carrier while Vlad struggled with their suitcases to the nearest hotel they could find. Rolling onto her side and pressing her face into Vlad's chest, she hugged herself closer to him, being in the school for so long had made her nervous in new places. His eyelids flickered open and noticing how tense she was, he pulled her into his arms and held her close. Glancing over the top of her head, he checked on Wolfie who was sleeping on the single bed in the corner of the room and smiled as he saw Wolfie's foot dangled over the edge of the bed.

Looking down at Erin, he smiled as he watched her sleep before feeling his eyes growing heavy once again. Holding her in his arms like this made him come to a realization.

_He loved her so much._

* * *

><p>The dark ceiling of her room greeted Ingrid as she woke from her restless sleep.<p>

She had cried for most of the night until she had exhausted herself to the point of passing out the second she has laid down, not even taking the time to close her Coffin lid.

She felt so god damn guilty.

The look on his face when she had rejected him would haunt her for the rest of her un -life, he had look so upset and yet had tried to hide it from her. If she and Bertrand became official then it would be like Will never existed, that her love for him was false.

She regretted turning Will into a Half Fang.

As much as she loved him, if she'd just left him as a human then he'd be alive and not dust on the floor in Stokely.

Did his Family know?

She'd never talked about his family with him but he must have family in Stokely. As she lay staring up at the ceiling, she wondered if they missed him as much as she did. She'd never felt an agony like the pain she'd felt watching Will turn to ash before her very eyes, wiped from existence as though he'd never been there in the first place.

Would Will want her to move on?

Would he want her to be happy?

Or would he feel betrayed, that her words hadn't meant a thing.

That's she'd moved on so easily that she'd forgotten him.

A thought made her sit up in her coffin and look towards the candles in the corner of her room, watching them light as she clicked her fingers.

If Bertrand was staked, would she regret what she'd done last night more than ever, would it eat away at her worse than Will's death had done?

Thinking about it more and more, Ingrid came to a decision.

She loved Will and although that was never going to change, there was room in her heart for another. She could never be with Will again but she loved Bertrand and he could never replace Will but she loved him in a different way.

_She needed to speak with Bertrand. _

* * *

><p>Jonno lay looking up at the ceiling of the cell that the Slayers had placed him in, his mind in turmoil. They had know that he had told Vlad to run and of their plans for Wolfie. He had seen the file and it was horrific, they had planned tests and dissection. They planned to turn the boy into a guinea pig and no matter what happened he wasn't going to let them hurt an innocent little boy.<p>

As he lay on the lumpy mattress, his back aching, he thought of his Dad and the death that had befallen him, a death that he did not feel he deserved.

His Dad had hated Vampires and nearly lost everything, risking his whole family to try and slay them but yet here he was, helping the one person who was responsible for his Dad's death.

He knew Vlad hadn't meant to kill his Dad, that he'd only tried to give him a normal life but a part of him still loathed Vlad for what he'd done. The reality of the fact was Vlad had changed his Dad and by doing so made him defenseless against the creatures he hated.

His Mum didn't overly trust Vlad but she trusted Jonno and his judgment, it had saved their lives many times before. He was one of the most high ranking Slayers there was in the Guild and yet when he found them a solution out of the War, they had locked him up and deemed him traitorous.

He was, willing to risk his high placement in the Slayer Guild and everything he had worked for since his Dad's death for the Vampire who had been the cause of it because now the Slayers were the ones in the wrong and he couldn't be on their side anymore if they would become bad people.

He used to completely hate Vlad but now, he saw him in a whole different light when he defeated Sethius and promised no biting from Vampires. He trusted him even though he knew that he probably shouldn't.

He came to his decision there and then.

He'd help Vlad bring peace between Humans and Vampires.

And he'd do whatever it took to bring to life Vlad's dream of a world of peace.

* * *

><p>Vlad woke to find the space next to him empty.<p>

Looking towards the window of the hotel they were staying in, he noticed the sky had gone dark and that night had fallen. Rising, he glanced over at Wolfie who was still comatose on his bed and then towards the balcony doors were he saw Erin leaning against the railing. Pulling on his hoodie, he walked out behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder as together they watched the glowing city below and they night sky, glittering with Stars.

Turning in his arms, she looked up at him and smiled, leaning up to press her lips to his as he leaned forward. They stayed this way for several minutes until a small voice behind Vlad made them quickly pull apart.

"That's gross!"

Grinning Vlad turned towards his brother and laughed at the disgusted luck that was on his face as he watched this young couple.

"Can we go out?"

Glancing up at the sky Vlad smiled when he saw the moon was hidden behind the clouds and turning back to his hopeful brothers face he nodded, his smile widening as he watched the little boy scramble off into the apartment to find his shoes.

Erin leaned up and kissed his cheek before entering the rented apartment after Wolfie and helping his tie his shoelaces. Vlad stayed on the balcony and looked up into the sky as the stars shone done over the bustling city of London.

As much as he wanted to spend loads of time with Wolfie and Erin, he knew he needed to do research into the Slayers Guild, in the morning he'd give Erin money and get her to go buy a laptop so he could try and hack their database.

A small hand slid into his, pulling him away from the railing and into the apartment, his brother the whole time babbling on about how cool London was and the things he and Erin were going to do the next day.

* * *

><p>"Look at what you have become, Jonathan Van Helsing. A Vampires puppet!"<p>

Jonno didn't look up at the Slayer, Colton was his name, keeping his eyes down so as not to show his anger at being disrespected in such a way, how dare this man think he could control him and lock him up.

"Let me go"

The slayer laughed, walking away from him and stopping by the large window on the left side of the room, looking out into the sunlight and buildings beyond the Slayers Guild.

"I'm afraid I can't do that"

"Why?"

His wrists stung as the handcuffs dug into his skin as he tried to pull his hands free, it was hard to believe that the other Slayers had supported this man becoming their new leader.

"Because you'll go running to the Chosen One as you did before. You'll continue your traitorous ways and until you have truly seen the light then I cannot let you go. I could use one of the prototypes and mind wipe you but then again, I've read your file. You've beaten a mind wipe before and I cannot risk you doing so again and I cannot risk it with Mina either"

At the sound of his Mothers name, Jonno fought the cuffs harder, letting out a cry of pain as his skin split and blood poured down his hands, dripping to the floor.

"You stay away from her!"

Colton laughed as he watched Jonno struggle helplessly against his bonds before leaning down to look into his eyes.

"Your mother is in our custody aswell and until you can be trusted, both of you are staying in your cells while we deal with the Chosen One and his allies."

"Leave Vlad and his brother alone! Wolfie's just a kid!"

Colton grabbed Jonno's chin and held his face in place as the Slayer tried to look away from him.

"The boy is an abomination and must be destroyed, it will end the disgusting half breed and it will break the Chosen Ones heart. Well more than it will be broken anyway, the Vampire will be a mess with the death of his beloved breather"

Jonno's eyes widened as he realized what Colton was talking about.

"Erin hasn't done anything to you. Leave her alone"

"She betrayed her kind by siding with those monsters. She will die but oh that will upset you won't it. You want peace with Vlad yet you have a crush for the girl he loves."

Jonno didn't deny the claim but lowered his head. Colton laughed as walked away from him and sat down behind his desk calling security to take him away.

He had to get out of here somehow.

* * *

><p>Bertrand didn't react when Ingrid entered the training room, nor did he turn around even though he sensed her presence. He continued practicing, even though he could feel her walking up behind him silent as could be; she must have left her heels in her room.<p>

He stopped his movements when her hand touched his shoulder but he did not turn towards her until she pulled him around and forced him to look at her, her blue eyes were full of tears.

"I'm sorry"

Watching the tears pour down her face, he felt all his anger at her rejection leave him as he looked into her broken eyes. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and captured her lips with his, putting all the hurt and love he could into it; trying to make her understand. Her hand left his arm and slid up his chest, wrapping around the back of his neck and holding his face to hers. Feeling her tears on his cheek, he pulled away and wrapped his arm around her waist holding her to him as she cried and whispered her apologies.

He was going to prove to her that he would make her happy.

Whoever this person was who she felt she was betraying, he was going to prove that she deserved to be happy and loved, not spend the rest of her life regretting what could have been.

* * *

><p><em>Will the Count find out about Bertrand and Ingrid?<em>

_Will Jonno escape and warn Vlad of Colton's plans for Erin and Wolfie?_

_Will Vlad and Erin remain hidden from the Slayers or will they be discovered?_

_All in the next chapter!_


	5. Helping Hand

**Cosmic Love**

_Chapter Four – Helping Hand_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **This is the second chapter I am posting today. I'll probably post another one later tonight or in the morning. Hope your liking it so far. Enjoy! _

_**Telepathic Thoughts are written in Italic.**_

* * *

><p>Mina sat on the bed in her cell watching the guards go past the door.<p>

She knew Jonno was being kept as well but she didn't have a clue where he could be. She needed to escape, if she could reach the school then Vlad would help her rescue her son and stop the maniac that the Slayers had placed in charge.

They always fed her at nine, twelve and seven and took her for toilet break every three hours. When they led her from her cell she had analysed everything from the windows to the doors and the number of Slayers who were usually were in the rooms beyond where she was being kept.

She had summarized in the week that she was imprisoned that they toilet in where they let her go had a window which led to a field at the back of the Guild, if she could climb out of it and run before the Slayers guarding her noticed her absence then it was probably a twenty minute run to Garside Grange.

The sound of the gate of her cell opening made Mina look towards the Guards who entered, both had guns pointing in her direction and one told her to stand before taking her by the arm and leading her towards the toilet in which she would make her escape. As they let her go inside and lock the door, she shot over to the window and pulled the latch and began to push it upwards. The rust made it almost impossible to move but after a few minutes she finally got it to the size she needed to make her escape. Scrambling through the small space, she landed on the grass outside and without pausing for breath dived to her feet and sped away from the Guild in the direction of the School praying that the Slayers would notice her absence straight away. The long grass gave her some cover if the Slayers where to come hunting for her but if they used the heat sensor she'd be found in no time at all. By the time she reached the Gates of the Grange, she was exhausted but she knew that she had to find Vlad. Entering the main hallways, she headed to where she remembered the Count's office to be and knocked.

"Enter"

Opening the door and closing it behind her, she turned to the shocked face of the Count who looked taken aback by her dirt covered appearance, she usually looked so elegant.

"Mina?"

"Mr Count, where's Vlad? I need to talk with him urgently"

The Count rose from his seat and walked around his cluttered desk to where she stood and shook his head.

"I'm afraid Vladdy isn't here. He's gone away with Erin and Wolfie to keep away from the Slayers. Why do you need him so urgently?"

She looked up at him helplessly. Her whole plan had been based on the hope that Vlad was there but now he was not she was at a loss of what to do. Jonno must have told Vlad of the threat that the Slayer's posed to him and his brother so the Chosen One had left.

"Is there any way you can contact him? The Slayers have let a maniac in charge and they've taken Jonno, I fear they will hurt him, we need to get him out!"

The Count looked at her for a moment before leading her to the chair on the opposite side of his desk and forcing her to sit before walking to the other side and then looking back at her.

"There is a way to contact Vlad"

* * *

><p>The doorbell to the apartment rang and with a groan Vlad rolled off of the sofa and went to walk down the steps to answer it. Erin had taken Wolfie to some of the museums for the day so Vlad could do some research on the Slayers but so far he'd come up with nothing. Either they didn't use computers or they had hidden themselves remarkably well.<p>

As he opened the door, hiding behind it so he wasn't bathed in sunlight and shut it quickly once Erin and Wolfie had dashed in, he turned to them with a smile as he spotted the red hoodie Wolfie was now wearing which said in massive letters _'__**I LOVE LONDON'. **_Shaking his head, he went to lead the way back into the apartment when he felt a mind touch his and at first he shrank away from the connecting mind, moving to put barriers up to stop them when he recognised his Father's voice.

"_Vlad?_

Frowning he looked back at Erin and Wolfie nodding for them to go ahead of him before answering his fathers questioning thought.

"_Yeah Dad, its me what's wrong?"_

"_Ah good, Mina Van Helsing is here and it appears that she has just escaped some type of prison. She says she needs your help freeing her boy"_

Vlad groaned before running up the stairs and into the living room, where Wolfie sat watching cartoons on the rug in front of the coffee table.

"_Okay Dad listen, keep her safe and hidden. I'm going to leave Erin and Wolfie here, they'll be fine. The Slayers have no idea where we are and then I'll head back to the School at nightfall and help Mina rescue Jonno. They can stay with me, Erin and Wolfie in this set of Apartment flats we're staying in"_

It took several moments for the Count to reply before his presence vanished from Vlad's mind.

"_Alright but get here as soon as you can and stay out of trouble!"_

Vlad opened his eyes to Erin's questioning gaze and with a sign, he flopped down on the couch next to her, resting his head onto her shoulder and groaning.

"What's going on?"

"Slayers gone mad. Mina and Jonno locked up. Mina escaped. Begging for my help. Basically the usual mess I have to deal with"

Looking down at him she frowned as she thought it all over.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fly back to the school at nightfall and do a rescue attempt!"

Placing her hand on his cheek, she looked down at him with worried eyes.

"Be careful"

Smiling, leaned up and kissed her cheek before turning so he sat up fully and looked back at her smiling.

"What about me and Wolfie?"

"You'll stay here; the Slayers don't know we're in London so you'll be safe enough"

Leaning forwards and pulling the laptop off the computer table, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side as he began to continue his search for the Slayers online.

* * *

><p>The Count had taken Mina to the family quarters before showing her towards the bathroom where she could wash away all the dirt and change into some clothes that Ingrid had leant her. As she let the hot water from the shower wash the mud and grass stains off of her skin, she thought of Jonno who was still trapped and of the years when she had believed that her Son and Husband were mad, that the existence of Vampires was impossible and laughable.<p>

She missed Eric so much.

If he knew she now worked with Vampires, he'd be turning in his grave but Vlad was the key to peace and at this time, the key to finding their son alive.

It was several hours before Vlad arrived and when he did, he insisted she remain with Ingrid and the Count whilst Bertrand accompanied him to find Jonno.

It was hard for her to remain but she knew being human that she would slow them down so she stayed with the Count and Ingrid.

When Vlad and Bertrand arrived at the Slayers Guild, the building was very quiet. Most of the Slayers were either on stake outs or had gone home; it had taken them little time to find Jonno who was in a sorry state. His wrists were a gashed bloody messes and his face was bloodied and bruised where he'd received many blows. It seemed that Mina had the nicer set of guards, the only injures she had received was in her escape and these were only some scrapes from falling over.

Bertrand lifted Jonno over his shoulder and the trio made their way out and shot away back to the school. Vlad felt uneasy, it had been too simple. Mina had escaped without being intercepted at all. Either the Slayers were not as clever as he had previously thought or this new leader of the Slayers was allowing them to get away.

* * *

><p>Vlad had left when Erin was laid in bed with Wolfie who had fallen asleep rather quickly once he had lain next to her. Hugging him to her side and feeling herself doze off, she was half asleep when Vlad leaned down and kissed her goodbye.<p>

"I love you"

She had barely made sense but when he returned her affections and grinned she knew he'd understood what she had said even though her non-coherent state had amused him. She didn't remember him leaving, just his cold hand had cupped her face and then she had known no more.

A loud bang on their apartment door made Erin jump and sit up, Wolfie whimpering slightly as she jostled him when she moved. Climbing out of the bed and heading to the door, she peered through the spy hole. She knew the second the banged on the door that it wasn't Vlad and as she looked she froze in horror as she saw the Slayers on the other side, discussing how to get in. Without Vlad being here there was no way she could protect Wolfie so in an instant she decided what to. Running over to the coffee table and tipping out Wolfie's backpack, she grabbed the laptop, her phone, some spare clothes for her and Wolfie and the credit card that the coat had given them and ran and woke the young boy. Pulling him from the bed and telling him in a whisper to be quiet, they changed quickly and climbed out of the window onto the fire escape. Running down the metal steps, she pulled Wolfie along the road and away from the apartment.

How had the Slayers found them?

They kept running for a long time and when neither of them could run anymore Erin got them in a taxi, telling the driver to take them to a hotel on the other side of London.

When they got out of the car and looked at the dump of a hotel that the man had brought them too, she paid him and they reluctantly walked up the steps and into the main lobby.

The room they rented was dirty beyond belief but the sheets on the bed were clean, although they had a few cigarette burns on. Wolfie was exhausted and was falling asleep were he stood so she gently picked him up and placed him in the bed, smiling as he fell asleep almost instantly. Climbing in after him, she pulled out the laptop and connected it too the Hotel's wireless sending an email to Ingrid telling her what happened and the hotel they were staying in so Vlad could find them. When she had sent it, she closed the computer lid and rolled over next to Wolfie, pulling him closer to her and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jonno had woken after an hours rest and told them everything Colton had said to him and what he had planned for Erin and Wolfie. Vlad had been furious at this man's threats to harm Erin and his younger brother but had kept quite as Jonno finished his story. They had all sat in silence for awhile as they thought over the information they had learned but a loud ping from Ingrid's laptop made them all turn towards her as her eyes widened in shock and anger.<p>

"The Slayer went after Erin and Wolfie"

"What?"

Vlad jumped to his feet going to his Sisters side and reading the email Erin had sent Ingrid, his fists clenching in his fury.

_Ingrid, _

_The Slayers know we are in London and what hotel we where at. They were at the door so I grabbed some of our stuff but I had to leave most behind and we left via the fire escape. Tell Vlad I'm in a Hotel called Burtwood House in East London, Room 22 and that Wolfie and I are fine. I need him to come back as quickly as possible, _

_Hope you managed to get Jonno back okay, _

_Love Erin x_

Vlad stood, grabbing his leather jacket from the back of the couch and prepared to leave, heading towards the door but before he could shoot off, Bertrand stopped him with a hand to the shoulder.

"What are you going to do Vlad?"

"I'm going to go to our old apartment and get all of our stuff, take out the Slayers if their still there and then go and find Erin and Wolfie at this new place. I'll check out of the other place by phone tomorrow, they can just take the money out of the account."`

"They Slayers must have let Mina escape, they knew that you'd help her get Jonno and then they'd take Erin and Wolfie when you left them defenceless."

Vlad thought on Ingrid's theory and it fitted perfectly.

They had deliberately made it easy so they could get Wolfie and Erin. It was their stupidity that the plan went wrong and that they underestimated her ability to act quickly in a risky situation.

It took him little over half an hour to reach their apartment to find the door smashed in but other than that the Slayers had left their belongings untouched. Packing them quickly, he sped off to the address Erin had given Ingrid and when he arrived outside and looked at the buildings sorry state he realized how desperate to get inside somewhere she must have been.

The place was a mess but it looked safe from the Slayers, they'd go somewhere new when it fell dark again. Shooting past the receptionist who was reading, he went up to room 22 and clicked his fingers, unlocking the door.

Placing the bags on the floor, he felt a weight lift from his chest as he saw Erin and Wolfie cuddled together, injury free and sleeping peacefully. Kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his leather cape and jacket, he climbed into the bed next to Erin and gently shook her to wake her. Blearily opening her eyes, she jumped slightly before realising it was him and giving him a relieved smile. Wrapping his arms around her and holding him against her as she slowly fell back asleep, cuddling if possible even closer to him.

No way was he leaving them alone again.

* * *

><p><em>Will Vlad be able to protect Erin and Wolfie from the Slayers?<em>

_Will Ingrid and Bertrand tell the Count of their relationship?_

_Will Colton leave Mina and Jonno or will he capture them again?_

_All in the next chapter, When a Slayer Goes To War!_


	6. Fragile Human Heart

**Cosmic Love**

_Chapter Five – Stake Through The Heart_

_**A/N: **__Sorry I didn't update for ages! I've been really busy with family and friends and schoolwork so I haven't had time to write. Bit shorter but the next one will be longer. _

A small prodding hand in her back made her groan before moving her face away from Vlad's shoulder in the direction of the little boy behind her who was lying hugging his toy, eyes wide as he looked up into her eyes.

"When did he get here?" he whispered.

"Late last night, go back to sleep Wolfie. We've got loads to do later and it's still really early." She murmured.

He nodded and snuggled back down, satisfied he was going back to sleep she turned back to face Vlad and pressed herself closer, smiling as he pulled her closer in his sleep. He fidgeted slightly before groaning.

"We really need to get out of this place" he murmured.

Opening her eyes once again, she grinned as she saw him trying his best to wake up but his eyes not agreeing with him and keep fluttering shut.

"It was the only place I could find!"

He smiled but made no further comment on her choice of the shabby hotel. After another hour of sleeping, they woke around 4am and left as quickly as they could, leaving their room key and money on the desk.

Sitting in a taxi on the way to a new hotel Vlad had picked, Erin could barely keep her eyes open and with feeling the way Wolfie burrowed his face into her side, she guessed he probably felt the same.

When they arrived, she was glad to see that the front looked a hell of a lot better than the previous one and as she walked up the stairs, all she could think about was the bed upstairs and the long sleep that she would be able to have.

* * *

><p>"I want a good reason why Vlad and Erin haven't been in school for the past three weeks Mr Count"<p>

She folded her arms across her chest and stared him down.

He looked at her helplessly for a moment and she could see he was going to attempt to lie to her once again but she was having none of it. Vlad and Erin had missed their Mock exams and if their unexplained absence continued then she had a good mind to take their names off the list for the proper ones.

"Miss _McCauley, Vlad and Erin have gone away on an extended trip"_

_Her glare didn't soften like he expected it to and with an exasperated sign he leaned forward, staring into her eyes in an intent look of pure focus. _

_"Vlad and Erin will be back soon enough but I am the guardian of them both so I say it is okay from them not to be here. Alright?"_

She didn't freeze like most would under the Count's hypnotising stare, instead leaned closer and spoke slowly and carefully as though she was talking to somebody stupid.

"Vlad and Erin are students in this school and during school hours, they must attend and if they do not there will be trouble, are we clear?"

He pulled away from her, giving her a slightly helpless look before leaning back and groaning.

"Yes, Miss McCauley"

"Good"

She smiled and stood from the chair opposite his desk and left without another word. Leaning his head back against his chair he felt like kicking something and only refrained from doing so when their was a knock on his office door.

"Enter"

To his annoyance it was Renfield who came around the door and before he even took two steps the Count was scowling at him.

"Master, Mina wishes to speak with you immediately. She says it's important."

He threw down the folder he was holding and strode from the room, only breaking stride to kick Renfield hard in the leg and smile with satisfaction at the sound of pain that came from him.

Walking into the throne room, he paused as he saw the two Slayers huddled over Ingrid's laptop before continuing to his throne which he collapsed into.

"We've been doing some research on Colton Greenwood."

He glanced up at the Vampire and with a rolled his eyes, turning the laptop so the Count could see the picture of the man on the screen.

"Colton Greenwood. Born 1987 and was sectioned under the mental health act in 2004 for insane ideas relating to mythical creatures such as Vampires and various other creatures. Released in 2009 and deemed safe for the public he began working within the Slayers guild and presumably when I gave my briefing to the Slayers on our deal with Vlad, he got together a band of followers and turned them away from me. He took over the Guild and locked us up; from there you know the story"

"We need to get rid of this guy once and for all. We need to get Vlad and Erin back. Its time we got rid of the threat"

* * *

><p>A hand on her shoulder shook her from her sleep and with a groan of annoyance she opened her eyes and looked up at Vlad. He looked worried but grinned as she scowled up at him.<p>

"You know you've been sleeping for seven hours right?"

Sitting up quickly in disbelief at his words, she glanced at the clock and groaned slightly as the number went out of focus and her head ached. Swaying slightly she frowned as she fell back feeling Vlad's frantic hands holding her face.

'woah sorry, sat up too fast"

Opening her eyes again once the world stopped spinning, she grinned at the concerned expression on Vlad's face.

"That was more than a head rush Erin"

Shaking her head, she threw back what part of the covers she could and scrambled around him out of the bed. Wandering into the living room, she sank onto the sofa and flipped on the news.

"We need get back to the Grange, Jonno's done loads of research on this guy and he thinks we should take him out soon"

She didn't respond, her eyes were instead on the television with a look of horror on her face. Turning towards the screen he froze as he watched the news report flash by.

"_News just in, a man in Stokley has stabbed to death with a wooden stake in what appears to be the work of a madman who believed that the gentleman was a Vampire._

_Graham Branagh was murdered yesterday evening at ten past eleven outside his house. Police are still looking for the murderer and urge the local community to remain vigilant. _

_Neighbours of the man's family have described him as a loving family man who showered his family and the local community in friendship and love and that he will be greatly missed by his wife Elizabeth, their four children Ian, Paul, Robin and Chloe."_

Vlad stared at the television for a long moment before sinking down onto the couch next to Erin and after a few moments allowed her too pull him into her comforting embrace.

The Branaghs hadn't been targeted by accident, they'd been targeted because this Colton person knew that Robin meant something to Vlad and that by hurting him, he'd hurt the Chosen One.

He stayed still for a long time, allowing Erin's soothing words and warmth to comfort him but eventually he pulled away and smiled at her before standing and beginning to pack their stuff, only stopping when he got a phone call from Jonno asking if he'd seen the news report.

Ingrid and Bertrand were going to drive to their hotel and fetch their belongings and bring Wolfie back to the Grange whilst Vlad would speed with Erin back to the school and they'd begin planning their attack.

Vlad wasn't going to let Colton Greenwood get away with what he'd done to Robin.

His brown eyes stared at the Vampire picture on the wall and for a moment he lost himself in the memories of his Vampire best friend and their adventures but then it reminded him of the death of his Father and if possible made his Mothers sobs from the next room sound louder, as though they were taking over his mind.

As much as he cared about Vlad, Robin knew that his Father's death had something to do with him and a small part of him cursed the Dracula's for ever coming to Stokely.

Who'd have thought that his friendship with the weirdo from the castle would lead to this, his Father murdered in the street and left to die a slow painful death in the cold street?

He could still hear his Mothers scream when she found him lying motionless beside the front gate, still hear the Ambulance siren, a pointless noise as no matter how much Robin wanted them to make his Dad well again, in his heart he knew that even then his Father was lost to them forever.

He'd never see him again.

Never hear his voice threatening to send him to happy camp.

He hadn't remembered anything until he'd seen the stake sticking out of his Fathers chest and then it was like a waterfall of memories on his mind.

Meeting Vlad for the first time.

Realising he was a Vampire.

All the amazing things that they did.

Beating a mummified Vampire at chess.

Attempting to save Ingrid from her evil refection.

And when Vlad spoke with the Crown on and took it all away from him, made him normal and oblivious to what was really in the world around him. Made him forget their friendship and all the amazing things they'd seen.

As he'd stared at his dead Father he hadn't just been crying for his Dad but at the friend he'd forgotten and the sadness that he'd probably never see Vlad again.

* * *

><p><em>Will Jonno and Mina be accepted by the Slayers?<em>

_Will Robin and Vlad ever see each other again?_

_Will Erin and Wolfie be safe?_


	7. Heading Home

Cosmic Love - Chapter Six

Heading For Home

* * *

><p><em><span>Authors Note<span>_

_I'm so sorry about my lack of updating! My life just became completely consumed by College and my part-time job and I've had literally no time for anything else. _

_Here's a new chapter to make up for it, I hope I'll be able to update more often. _

_I didn't mean for it to happen but this is literally a chapter of complete fluff, perhaps its because YD is returning soon and my hope of new cute Vlad/Erin Scenes is shining through. Who knows!  
><em>

__Enjoy and please tell me what you think!__

* * *

><p>The humming of the car's engine raised her from her sleep and she lay still for a moment, eyes still closed and dazed from sleep how she had come to be where she was. Her head was rested against the softly vibrating window of Erin's car and a corner of her mouth rose as she felt a large hand entwined with hers and a thumb running lazy circles in the palm of her hand. Opening her eyes and looking into Bertrand's face, her smile grew as he glanced in her direction. A small yapping sound made her jump slightly and she quickly turned her head to the backseat to observe her slumbering little brother curled into a ball on the backseat, his eyes moving rapidly under his closed lids showing that he was dreaming, probably chasing a rabbit through a moonlit field. Watching him she couldn't believe that anybody would want to hurt him or even see him as a threat. It was ridiculous; he was just a little boy with his whole life ahead of him. He would never suffer the burdens that she and Vlad had suffered. She knew why the Slayers were wary of him; he was different to anything they had ever seen before. He was the first of his kind or at the least the first werewolfvampire hybrid to be born. For centuries the werewolves and the vampires had fought each other, they had been born enemies so Magda and Patrick had been considered traitors when they had begun a relationship and Wolfe's existence had been kept a close family secret as they knew that some people would not want change and try and harm the boy. She knew her nearly reunited family would fall apart if anything happened to the young boy for all of them, even the Count who would rather die than admit it had come to love the small hybrid.

"We can't let them hurt him" she murmured, more to herself than anything. It was felt almost like saying it aloud would make it true.

"We won't" Bertrand whispered, his hand squeezing hers in reassurance as he noticed her eyes fill up with tears.

"Do you think Vlad will be okay?" she signed, trying to keep her voice as low as possible so as not to wake the sleeping boy.

"He looked very upset when we picked Wolfie up, did he care greatly for this Robin boy?" he glanced at her face as he spoke in curiosity.

"He was his first ever friend, even when we lived in Transylvania neither of us had friends as Grandmother wouldn't allow it. The locals didn't know what we were but they feared our family all the same and when Dad drained the village elders and we came to Britain, Robin was the only person who didn't think Vlad was a freak. Although the boy was a freak in the first place." Her voiced had become sad as she thought of the town where they lived and the havoc she created, killing their family members, turning them into half fangs and destroying their lives.

"They were a nice family and even though I killed many after Will's death, I left them untouched because I knew that Robin, Chloë and the rest of that family meant a lot to Vlad" she glanced into Bertrand's face and saw his conflicted expression.

"What is it?" she whispered, her voice held an edge of fear that she desperately tried to hide.

"Stay behind, don't go to the Guild with us tomorrow" he breathed.

"What? No! Not this again, we've talked about this before. I'm Vlad's number two if anything it should be you to stay behind!" she hissed.

"I want you safe" he murmured, taking his eyes of the road to hold her gaze.

She felt all her anger disappear as she looked into his brown orbs and she knew that he was only voicing this because he wanted her to be safe; he didn't want anything to happen to her and yet he never thought of how she would feel; watching him go off to fight alone when she knew that she could have helped him and the others.

"I'm going and there is nothing that she can say or do that will change my mind so don't bring it up again" she whispered, her voice filled with fierce determination, He let out a sign and said no more but she knew that he wouldn't let the subject drop, he would for a little while but not forever.

"I'd die before I let any harm come to you" he breathed and she as though her cold, dead heart had warmed under the rays of love he projected towards her in that moment.

She didn't reply, she just squeezed his hand and looked out of the passenger window.

* * *

><p>Closing her eyes against the harsh wind and rain whipping at her face, she buried her nose deep into the space between Vlad's leather jacket and the cool skin of his neck. They had flown for barely ten minutes and already she was beyond a shivering wreck. Both of them were completely drenched and the frosty bite of the wind would probably be the death of her. It would take Vlad over three hours to fly back to Garside Grange and the way she was feeling now; she'd be an ice cube by the time she got there.<p>

She could feel the wind lessening slightly but the never ending rain refused to let up, pulling her face away slightly from Vlad; she could see that he was slowing down in a field, the moon was nowhere in sight so she couldn't really see anything. Crouching down and setting her in a sitting position on the grass, she felt his hands sliding up and down her the arms of her wet jacket trying to warm her. Her mind felt all foggy; perhaps it was because she went from being warm to freezing so fast.

"Erin?" he whispered, his hands had slid up from her arms to her face, holding her cheeks with his cool fingers, his thumbs gently trying to rub warmth back into her icy skin. Looking up into his face, he looked almost as exhausted as she felt; she felt the corner of her mouth lift up into a weak crooked smile as she saw the worry shining in his eyes.

"I'll be fine Vlad, I'm just really cold" she murmured, moving forward to rest her head against his knee. She could feel his fingers softly playing with her wet hair and looking up at him once more, she blinked as her vision shifted and it was as though she was looking at him through misted glass. Her fingers tightened on his arm in a brief moment of fear and vaguely registered Vlad calling her name before she passed out.

Slipping his arms under her legs, his concern doubling as he felt her icy skin under her drenched jeans, he began to fly again; home would not be possible tonight. He needed to warm Erin up; they'd chosen the worst possible night to decide to return home by flying, the weather had been absolutely terrible. He knew he was needed at home as soon as possible but his concern for Erin's welfare would always come first, no matter what.

He flew to the nearest town and booked them into a hotel, ignoring the owner's strange look at Erin's motionless form and when out of the woman's sight, he sped up the stairs and was at their room on the third floor within seconds. Unlocking the door and placing her on the bed, he threw his jacket on the back of the chair to dry and then set about the task of raising her temperature. Stripping her to her underwear and wrapping a towel around her. He placed her under the covers and grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and placing it over her, pulling it up so it rested just below her chin. Peeling off his drenched clothes, he climbed into the bed beside her and pulled her against him. He knew that her lack of consciousness was probably due to the sudden change in her body temperature caused by the weather but it would always remind him of how different they truly where and of how fragile humans could be.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading.<em>


End file.
